Momentos y Sentimientos
by Ame Winner
Summary: Un sentimiento puede perdurar para siempre pero, a pesar de ello, el momento oportuno para expresarlo puede ser irrepetible. La vida sigue y, esto es lo que ocurre cuando alguien deja ir esa oportunidad. Quatre.


_Gundaaaaaaaaaaam, ¡Gundam Wing! –estruja con amor apache su archivo del fic- faltando casi cuatro meses para que cumpliera los tres años, finalmente me di el tiempo de terminar esta idea que ha sobrevivido a varias formateadas y cambios de computadora. _

_Agradecimientos y dedicatoria, al final. _

**

* * *

**

MOMENTOS Y SENTIMIENTOS

Simplemente, llovía de nuevo.

El sonido, prolongado para ese instante, había nublado ya sus pensamientos y más que tener alguna idea clara en mente, únicamente observaba las gotas caer. Éstas perdían su forma al impactar contra el suelo, humedeciendo sus zapatos y los bajos del pantalón, provocando que el frío subiera por sus pantorrillas debido al largo rato que llevaba de pie en ese lugar.

La sensación calaba y por momentos se sentía temblar.

Probablemente, a la mañana siguiente estornudaría y tendría el cuerpo cortado previo a un resfrío. Al suspirar deslizó el brazo izquierdo por su cintura, en un intento inconsciente de abrazarse a sí mismo para darse calor.

Las gotas repicaban sobre la tela tensada del paraguas, el cielo continuaba gris y ese clima seguramente se prolongaría por el resto del día. Y fue entonces, tras haber estado evadiendo la pregunta, que la duda le asaltó: ¿Qué era lo que estaba esperando en ese lugar?

No a quién, sino ¿qué?

Tenía todavía presente la imagen del mayor al lado de la puerta, mirándole con seriedad y cariño, deseándole buen día mientras le miraba como si estuviera despidiéndose de él pero, al mismo tiempo, pidiéndole que permaneciera a su lado.

¿En verdad éste había creído que él se marcharía?

Era cierto que estaba enamorado de un hombre por el que nunca imaginó sentir algo tan intenso pero, lo que vivía, era real.

Sonrió al bajar la vista, comprendía perfectamente el por qué de la duda del rubio pues habían sido sinceros desde el principio pero, después de más de tres años, la persona a la que esperaba y él… sólo eran amigos, y no era malo encontrarse con un amigo cuando éste hacía una llamada luego de un largo tiempo sin verse.

No era como si, sólo con su presencia, fuera a sentir amor otra vez por él.

Mas en el tiempo que llevaba esperando bajo la lluvia, descubrió lo que ya sabía, los días en los que pudo dudar de sus sentimientos ya no existían porque a pesar de que había sentido algo especial hacia ese compañero, el amor se había convertido en un cariño de amigos más cercano a la hermandad y completamente opuesto al amor de pareja. Ahora, era ya otra persona quien estaba en sus pensamientos, en su vida y en su corazón. Aún así, sin necesidad de pedirlo o tan siquiera pensarlo, él le había dado la oportunidad de ir a ese encuentro y de dudar.

Y esa aterradora libertad que tenía, el enfrentarse a sí mismo, era porque el mayor le amaba en verdad.

Así que estar bajo la lluvia, esperando a alguien, de pronto fue totalmente absurdo...

-Quatre-

Su nombre fue sólo un susurro pero, eso no importó al instante de arrancarle bruscamente de sus pensamientos. Levantó la mirada dando con los ojos esmeraldas del castaño, nada en él había cambiado pues sus facciones seguían siendo las mismas, impasibles y casi imposibles de descifrar, lo que pasaba por la mente del ex piloto era algo que no podría saber y, esforzarse, ya no era algo que él deseara hacer.

Sin pensarlo y guiado por su impulso levantó un poco más su brazo, alcanzando a cubrir a Trowa con el paraguas.

-Hola- le sonrió al sostener su mirada –te has mojado-

Recalcaba lo obvio pues éste parecía no haberse protegido de la lluvia, las prendas se le adherían al cuerpo y sus cabellos empapados se pegaban a su rostro. Cubrirle con el paraguas, con la intención de que no se mojara más, parecía algo del todo innecesario.

-Quatre- repitió una vez más.

Si bien el chico no solía ser de muchas palabras, tampoco tenía por costumbre tartamudear o atorarse con el simple nombre de la persona que se encontraba frente a él.

-Sí, así me llamo Trowa- habló despacio y en voz suave, como era propio en él -¿te encuentras bien?, luces algo… desconcertado-

Preocuparse por las personas a las que estimaba era algo que nunca ocultaría, que su familia y amigos se encontraran bien era importante para él y aunque tenía tiempo sin verle, lo seguía considerando un buen amigo.

-Trowa, ¿me estás escuchando?- sonrió para evitar fruncir el ceño.

La mirada esmeralda permanecía sobre él pero más allá de observarle, el piloto mayor parecía ausente y él comenzaba a desesperarse.

-¡Vaya!- exclamó como si hubiese recordado repentinamente algo muy cierto -me olvidaba que tú y Heero son personas que no gustan mucho de conversar- soltó un suspiro, en momentos así extrañaba enormemente a Duo y, por otra parte, se alegraba de llevar una relación con alguien que sabía cuando ser serio y cuando no –qué le vamos a hacer a eso, hay algunas cosas que nunca cambiaran, ¿no te parece?-

Sin darse cuenta, una y otra vez hacia preguntas que invitaban a formular respuestas y a entablar una conversación en vez de seguir ese monólogo que le estaba haciendo sentir tan incómodo. De ser un día cualquiera y un momento común en su vida no le hubiera preocupado no hablar pero, ahora se daba cuenta de cuanto quería regresar a casa y de la prisa que tenía.

-Quatre- sin responder a la pregunta hecha, éste le interrumpió –caminemos un poco-

Más que una propuesta tenía implícito el tono de una orden al ser pronunciada por la voz parca de Trowa, quien sin esperarle dio el primer paso rumbo al interior del parque. Hasta ese momento no había pronunciado más de cuatro palabras juntas ni tampoco se había disculpado o explicado detalle alguno del por qué de su demora.

-¿Eh?- no entendía muy bien lo que ocurría ahí pero asintió –claro- alcanzó a decir antes de comenzar a caminar.

Los caminos estaban vacíos y las bancas húmedas. Ellos ya no eran las mismas personas de hace algunos años y lo sabía, mientras caminaba junto al chico le fue imposible no pensar en el transcurso del tiempo. La distancia entre uno y otro había crecido e incluso su amistad, si es que alguna vez había sido algo reciproco, no era igual.

Él había continuado y madurado, había tomado decisiones con las que estaba satisfecho y era feliz pues estaba realmente enamorado. Tanto que con sólo pensar en esa persona sonreía abiertamente y sentía esa suave calidez en el pecho que hacía que Duo le comparara con una colegiala enamorada y que Wufei mirara al cielo al no poder negarlo.

Y cuando esos dos estaban de acuerdo, cuando incluso Heero afirmaba mudamente, no podía negar ni una palabra y terminaba sonriendo aferrando al adulto a su lado.

-Escucha Quatre- otra vez Trowa interrumpió sus pensamientos y, en está ocasión, también su andar.

Dos escalones le separaban del moreno pero, casualmente y haciéndolo parecer algo planeado, le dejaban a su altura. Tal vez de haber tenido un par de segundos extra o si la sorpresa no le hubiera dejado vulnerable, habría dado ese paso hacia atrás o ladeado el rostro para evitar lo que estaba ocurriendo.

La zurda del castaño se cerraba sobre su brazo derecho y sin más aviso que esa inusual mirada, que había puesto sobre él instantes atrás, Trowa le besaba.

En algún momento había soltado el paraguas y la llovizna fría caló sobre su cuerpo, sin saber cuándo había cerrado los ojos y aunque comprendía los sentimientos que su amigo intentaba impregnar en ese beso, con esos labios tibios sobre los suyos y la presión sobre su brazo, no lograba encontrar en sí mismo la manera de corresponderle.

Ese momento, cuando él era capaz de decirle _sí _a todo, ya se había ido...

-Ven conmigo- pidió un Trowa sin aliento, acariciando unas mejillas que esperaba encontrar sonrojadas y no pálidas –Quatre, ven conmigo-

El rubio entreabrió los labios sin hallar la palabra correcta, sentía las manos del otro sobre sus hombros y la ligera presión se había convertido en sacudidas que parecían buscar despertarle y traerle de regreso de donde sea que estuviera.

Pero, a pesar de ese beso y la implícita declaración, él no sentía nada. No tenía deseos de aferrarse a Trowa, su corazón no latía con emoción y aún cuando éste pronunció su nombre... no sintió algo en especial.

-¡Quatre!- desesperado, Trowa alzó la voz para llamarle.

Para desconcierto del castaño, él sólo sonrió y negó.

-¿Sabes? –ahora que estaba ahí, esas palabras cobraban sentido -esta mañana me dijo que podía venir y esperarte pero que él, de la misma forma, iba a esperarme a mí- los cabellos rubios se le pegaban al rostro e, inconscientemente, los apartó al tiempo que levantaba la vista para enfrentarle –así que, Trowa...-

Había un momento para todo y a veces, si uno los dejaba ir, éstos desaparecían.

-Yo sólo quiero volver a casa...- afirmó con suavidad.

Antes hubiera aceptado, hubiera esperado deseoso ese beso para sujetarse de Trowa, queriendo ser feliz a su lado. Pero ese momento se había quedado en el pasado y ese ya no era más su deseo porque ahora sólo podían ser amigos y no podía ofrecerle más.

Otra persona, le había ganado al ex piloto.

Al comprenderlo las manos de éste resbalaron de los hombros pequeños y, torpemente al retroceder, tuvo que apoyar la zurda en la baranda de la escalinata para no caer. Su momento para ser feliz al lado de Quatre, se había ido.

Y Trowa lo entendió.

* * *

La puerta le recibió con su habitual rechinido haciéndole sentir que, al fin, estaba en casa.

Se sentó en el pasillo de la entrada descalzándose para no manchar la alfombra y mientras hacía aquello, a la vez revisó la estancia encontrando todo en orden pero sin rastros de él. La gabardina y el paraguas del mayor colgaban del perchero, los libros y documentos de éste ocupaban la mesita de la sala y el comedor seguía en desorden debido a las maquetas que el mismo había estado armando esa mañana.

Verse en esa escena tan familiar, hizo que sus labios se curvaran con suavidad al sonreír.

-Vas a resfriarte- la voz varonil llegó desde un costado.

Milliardo estaba de pie justo donde se habían despedido horas atrás pero, a diferencia de ese momento, llevaba consigo una toalla que al acercarse colocó sobre él con la intención de secarle los cabellos.

-No creo- alegó sonriente -eso depende- seguro de sí mismo aunque con los ojos cerrados y la cabeza baja al dejarse secar por el mayor, sabía que éste pronto comenzaría a ayudarle con las ropas para evitar que realmente se enfermara.

Podía ser el tiempo y la confianza, pero ambos se conocían más que bien.

-¿Ah, sí?- el énfasis en la voz de Millardo cambió, su tono pasó de serio a denotar ese interés juguetón que usaba cuando estaban a solas -¿Y de que depende?-

Un albornoz fue colocado sobre los hombros de Quatre.

Era grande pero el menor había renegado de comprarse uno propio y a la medida, así que seguía usando el de Milliardo. Éste le acarició la mejilla y sonrió al sostenerle por la cintura e inclinarse para dejar un beso corto y ligero sobre sus labios fríos.

Sólo entonces levantó la mirada y devolvió la sonrisa al pelilargo.

-De lo que vayamos a cenar hoy, por supuesto- suavemente deslizó los brazos por el cuello del otro, amoldándose a su cuerpo y a esa calidez que sentía en él -una cena caliente y pasar la noche bien arropados, eso lo soluciona todo-

Podía no haber sido un beso que le robara el aliento pero, a diferencia del que Trowa le dio, el beso de Milliardo por ligero que fuera le hacía sentir que su corazón se detenía, antes de comenzar a palpitar a toda prisa con el afán de alcanzar al corazón del mayor.

-¿De verdad?- preguntó el mayor.

-Claro- una sonrisa acompañaba a la afirmación.

Otro beso, ahora largo y lento, le hizo pegarse al mayor y rendirse a éste.

Lo que sentía por Milliardo, ese amor, era un sentimiento intenso y cálido; además, momentáneamente, su mundo se detenía antes de volver a girar. Y esa emoción, toda aquella felicidad, nadie más era capaz de despertarla en él.

Aquello era algo, que Trowa ya no podía hacer.

**~ FIN ~**

* * *

_Dedicado a Rika, ya que *se le pega* ¡extraño a Milliardooooo! Y también extraño rolear en foros de Gundam Wing. Agradecimiento para Koushiro, por la lectura previa y el empujón para revivir el gusto de hacer fics. _


End file.
